Confession and advices
by ilana2908
Summary: Norway is trying to confess, but he doesn't know how to do it. So, he asked the other nordics for help. It didn't go as planned. DenNor, rated T because I'm paranoid.


**A/N: It is my first story in fanfiction, hope you enjoy ^^. But I must warn you, English is not my native language, so, I'm sorry for any mistakes!**

 **(It is based on a post I saw on Facebook, even the plot isn't mine. I just wrote it as a story. Characters are not mine either, they belong to Himaruya Hidekazu.) Leave a review if you like the story.**

It was a normal day for the Nordics. After a long time, they were finally holding a meeting, this time at Finland's place. Everyone were chatting happily with each other, eating something, or just listening to the conversation.

Except for Norway.

No, he wasn't doing any of those things. He was just staring at the grass with unreadable expression.

The first one to notice Norway's odd behavior was Iceland. By this time, normally, Norway would already ask him to call him big brother a few times. But not today. Iceland started to worry as he approached to him.

"Norway? Do you feel fine? I can call someone if you're sick," he said in a worrying tone.

"Don't worry, I'm not sick," was his replay.

"So, what's wrong?"

A few moments of silence. "Ne, Iceland, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, if that's what bothering you."

Norway didn't say anything for another few moments. But afterward, he finally asked the question that was troubling him.

"How do you confess to someone?"

That caught Iceland off guard. "Ho, that's all?" he shrugged. "Then, just tell them you hate them directly. It's not a big deal," he answered.

"No, not a hate confession, a love confession," said Norway, a little blush on his cheeks.

Iceland didn't answer for some time. He was really shocked at first.

"Who are you and what have you done to Norway?"

The older nation sighed. "I knew it, it's pointless. I'll just ask Finland later," he said, walking away from his little brother.

After the meeting ended and the nations were about to go home, Norway took Finland aside.

"What's wro-" he started asking, but Norway interrupted him.

"How do you tell someone you love them?"

"Hee?" Finland replayed.

"Well, you and Sweden are dating, aren't you? How did you tell him you like him?" Norway asked again.

"First, he was the one to confess. Secondly, is Spain visiting?" asked the Finnish.

"What? No, Spain isn't here at all. I just don't know how to do this, so please help me," he begged.

"Hmmp," Finland tried to come up with idea. "You can bake them a pie," he said happily.

But the Norge just stare at him blankly. "What's wrong with you?"

"I'm sorry, I've only been briefed on what to do when Spain visits, so stop pressuring me!" He said on verge of tears.

While trying to comfort the crying Finnish, Norway saw Sweden walking toward them, probably wondering why is it taking so long. 'Perfect,' Norway thought. 'I can ask him without the need to search him.'

"Is everything okay?" the tall Swedish asked as he approached them.

"Do you know how to deal with crushes?" Norway asked quickly.

"Why, does my contact name for Finland give it away?"

"Damn, no need to be sassy."

He thought for a second. "Invade their personal space until they understand."

"I don't think that's how you do it…" Norway murmured.

"Call them 'my wife'."

"Sweden, stop it."

"Take them to Ikea."

Norway was getting frustrated. "You are not helping me!" he shouted. "You know what, I'll do it myself," he said, walking away from the couple.

"You're welcome!" Shouted Sweden in distant.

Norway saw Denmark near one of the trees, playing in his phone. He wore his usual clothes today, like every time they met, and Norway once again had to wonder how the little hat doesn't fall off. He was also wondering how should he ask Denmark out, since none of the advices the other Nordics gave him were helpful.

But he was wondering for too long, and Denmark noticed him in the end. He was surprised at first, but soon enough a big smile appeared on his face.

"Norge! I didn't see you there, how are you?"

Norway ignored the question. "Yo, dickmark."

"Hee? You're so mean, Norge!" he started pouting. "Sometime I wonder if you even like me." He got up by this time, so he was at the same level as Norway (Well, a little bit taller).

Silently, Norway scolded himself. He was not supposed to listen to none of the advices! But he was so nervous, what should he do now?

"No! I mean, yes! I do!" He was definitely blushing now. Denmark looked at him, confused.

"Okay…" was his replay. He even looked a bit hurt.

"No, you've got it all wrong! I really like you, like, I like like you," Norway tried to explain quickly, but Denmark only looked more confused.

"Why are there so many likes?"

"Because I love you!" shouted the despaired Norway.

None of them talked for a few moments. Norway was blushing more than he blush in his entire life, and Denmark's expression was something between confusion, shock, and happiness. He was blushing too.

"C-can you say it again?" asked the super happy Denmark. He couldn't believe Norway confessed to him! It was like a good dream was coming true, and he didn't want it to end.

Norway, on the other side, was nervous. He didn't look Denmark in the eye, too scared of his reaction. What if Denmark didn't like him? What if he will hate him? He tried to think, but his mind was blank. But Sweden and Finland told him something before, didn't they? Can it help in this situation? Agh, his head hurt, and he wanted nothing more but to return to his hotel and forget about this.

He didn't even notice that Denmark tried to talk to him.

"Norge? Are you okay? Please talk to me! Hey!" Denmark tried to help the other nation to focus. Norway lifted his head when he heard Denmark's voice.

The smile came back to Denmark's face. "I'm really happy, Nor-" but he couldn't finish his sentence. Norway interrupted him by stepping one step forward, closer to the taller nation.

"Come with me to Ikea, my wife, I have baked a pie," he finally said, blushing terribly.

After this, Norway didn't asked for advice from the Nordics ever again.


End file.
